onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Straw Hat Pirates Gallery
I believe the Thousand Sunny should be part of it. But, I know, we're having a hard time finding a good picture, right? I just thought I'd bring it up. :Hmm... I'm waiting on the anime for images. One-Winged Hawk 07:40, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ...Well, how about now? - BattleFranky202 03:07, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Surume a Crew Member? Whoever made the edit that included Surume the kraken as a crew member should probably undo it until it's really official that the big guy will be sticking around with the crew, instead of just guiding them to Fishman Island. - BattleFranky202 07:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) What about Foxy Pirates? we put Chopper as a former member?? surume is not like vivi, he is a member. 06:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Allies Vivi and Carue aren't the only allies of the Straw Hat pirates. There's a whole table of them on this page. Shouldn't they be removed from the template because if they are included, then what about all the other allies of the Straw Hats? Cuddlykids 10:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the point in putting Hearts Pirates in the allies and not the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. YES PLEASE! ^^ Fleet Shouldn't this include the members of the fleet, or just a link to the fleet itself? 22:03, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Grand Fleet Representatives Why are the Grand Fleet groups or only the representatives not listed as subordinates? The page of Hundred Beast Pirates has separate section for the Subordinates and Allies. 16:13, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Because they aren't subordinates. That's the point in Chapter 800: they freely choose to aid Luffy and not serve ' under him. Rhavkin (talk) 17:01, December 16, 2015 (UTC) That's actually true. Even then, they should have another sub-category which is not "Allies" or "Subordinates" as a recognition for their voluntary affiliation. 20:54, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Mink\Kozuki Alliance I think we should include this new alliance that's probably gonna continue until the end of the "Pirates Alliance Saga". I would have done that myself but i couldn't, and on that note, it's time to remove the protraction now that the Grand Fleet representatives are on another template. Rhavkin (talk) 16:38, March 10, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you Yatanogarasu but what I had in mind was simply the family crest and their name, not every member of the family, like the Heart Pirates Template.Rhavkin (talk) 20:52, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Fire Tank Pirates Should they be included? I had a little discussion with Awaikage on each other talk pages but basicly I say it's an alliance, he said a "temporary team-up", I said "so when it's over we'll put a ", and gave the New Fishman and Flying Alliance as an example, and now we're here. Thoughts? Rhavkin (talk) 16:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) They haven't technically agreed on anything. Only showed interest. Besides, this is not an alliance. You could call it a non-agression pact. They ain't gonna help eachother in the fight, at least, from what I assume. All in all, I'd say it's too early to confirm anything. 18:26, March 9, 2017 (UTC) From Pirate Alliance page: "'Goals and Benefits: An alliance is usually formed with the purpose of reaching a specific, mutual goal. It may be something that neither crew could accomplish on their own, such as defeating a powerful enemy or finding a lost treasure." And as Jinbe said, the fact that both of them (and Caesar) hate Big Mom is enough to called them an allied army. When Bege asked if they should "join hands" Luffy said "fine, but let me punch you". that's an agreement. No one said that alliance means fighting together, just like the Saruyama Alliance ("...finding a lost treasure". Rhavkin (talk) 18:35, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough. 19:11, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Dias Shouldn't Dias be added with a and a (after all, he is listed on their page and he is affiliated with them in his char box)? Rhavkin (talk) 13:41, June 13, 2017 (UTC) No. 13:47, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ^ 13:49, June 13, 2017 (UTC) And the reasons would be...? If Blyue is included in the Giant Warrior Pirates Gallery, way not Dias, here? Rhavkin (talk) 14:53, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Not even Vivi is included so we are not going to include some random player character no one has ever heard of, that apparently just travels with the Straw Hats for a while. This is much too important for that. 15:15, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Vivi was never officially part of the crew, and if that character is so random, why is he on the main page and why is it said he is a (former) part of the crew in his char box? We have game characters on other galleries so what's the differance? Rhavkin (talk) 15:38, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Difference is that this is the Straw Hat Pirates, the most important group in the series, and we're not going to open the floodgates for extraneous inclusions because of some ridiculously obscure, Japan-only video game player character that doesn't technically even have an official name. We barely even know what happens in the game. Are we going to include all of the Foxy Pirates next as former members because they technically joined for like a minute in anime filler? No. We're not gonna open the floodgates, same reason we're very particular about the "Allies" list as well. The Navibox and category only includes the official set as crewmembers too. 20:04, June 13, 2017 (UTC) I agree that he should not be added. I don't think it is an issue of "opening the flood gates" because no one in non-canon OP stuff has joined the crew besides Dias, Foxy, and his crew. My issue is that they are all both non-canon and former and were only crew members for a VERY short period of time. One game or episode does not really warrant adding to the template, especially because they are the most important crew in the series. As the person who made Dias's page, I don't think it is necessary. 20:18, June 13, 2017 (UTC) I don't think that they should get special treatment as long as Dias is expressly mentione on their page, but I know a lost cause when I see it. Rhavkin (talk) 07:25, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Sun Pirates With their lasting fealty to their Captain Jinbe, and after reading Chapter 901 I think it's fair to add them to the Allies box. --Bennett.h.dubois (talk) 08:20, April 13, 2018 (UTC)